Veronica
Lieutenant Colonel Veronica is the pride and joy of mother Russia. Loyal and optimistic, Veronica hails from the Spetsnaz. She is a deadly sniper and one of the best field commanders in the 901st SS, earning her much favor with General Jagdtanker and admiration from her boyfriend, Laser Perseus. Veronica is paired with the AI unit Cody. Early Life Not much is known about Veronica growing up, except she was born in Russia and raised by Alexei Nikolayev, who would later become General Andromeda, leader of Shadow Corps. Alliance-PAIL-Alien War By the time war broke out on UBW-594244, Veronica had become a major in the 901st SS, a special forces battalion stationed on the UHAS Relentless, under the command of Lieutenant General Jagdtanker. Transferred from the Russian armed forces, she commanded it's Moscow Team and was currently off-ship training operator recruits. After Admiral Lance Bridges reassembled the 901st teams assigned to Relentless, Veronica took the time to have a meal with Laser Perseus. Later, her team was put through a training simulation involving the alien attackers. She was later sent to the Battle of the Plains with ''Relentless's ''entire 901st contingent. The battle resulted in the 901st sustaining heavy casualties, with it's Moscow, Berlin and Cairo teams purported to be completely wiped out. Veronica, however, survived the battle and retreated through the Boreas Canyon, fighting off her alien pursuers. She was later rescued by Racinrot and evacuated to New Paris with the severely wounded Jagdtanker. She played a major role in the Battle of New Paris, providing mobile fire support in a gunship, as well as evacuating a sniper team stranded in a building. General Jagdtanker recognized Veronica's potential and decided to appoint her as simulation leader of the 901st SS in the War Games, a massive military exercise conducted by the UHA military to better fight the aliens. Prior to her deployment as leader of the 901st's simulation team, Veronica was promoted by Admiral Lance Bridges to Lieutenant Colonel. Veronica later took part in the Battle for New Leningrad, and personally killed the alien Maelstrom Poison Pit. This action earned her the admiration of the Spetsnaz who witnessed, including Commander Ivan Tretyakov. She was then relocated to Trinity City to meet up with the rest of the 901st SS. Veronica was present for the massive alien attack under the Panther commander, Lord Steelblade, and for a concurrent assault by PAIL commandos under Colonel Jack Hawthorne. She witnessed the death of Sharkface at the hands of Hawthorne, and tearfully mourned him. After regaining her composure and following the medevac of Riley, Veronica and the rest of D.C. and Moscow Team moved to eliminate the remaining rebel commandos in the city. The PAIL intruders were chased to the industrial complex, and the 901st and Alliance Marines worked to protect the generators which had been damaged by an alien attack. Veronica was confronted by the PAIL sniper Romeo Marshall, and was pinned on the rooftops. When Romeo closed in Veronica drew her dual Cutter blades to counter the rebel's Passer. In the ensuing confrontation, Romeo destroyed Veronica's R-100 railgun by slashing the barrel off as it was holstered on her back. After Romeo was forced to retreat and the generators had been repaired, Trinity City's defense systems were activated. Veronica lamented the destruction of her railgun, and sadly smashed it under her boot. When Navy Flotilla 14 arrived after being attacked by the PAIL air force, the warships joined the besieged battle group and city defenses on the ground in slaughtering the aliens. Veronica took to the skies with her jetpack and destroyed stragglers with the help of her AI Cody. Once the Battle for Trinity City had concluded, the Alliance sent a Draco assassin to the planet to destroy PAIL. Veronica was initially approving of Teagan, the new arrival, but later became jealous. The Draco operative outdid the 901st in every simulation mission, destroying all simulated enemies before D.C. or Moscow Team could contribute to the simulations. Veronica was displeased with Teagan afterwards, claiming the assassin was "a loose cannon". When the remainder of Moscow and D.C. Team expressed similar qualms about Teagan, Jagdtanker berated them for their dissaproval, ordering the 901st to tolerate and cooperate with Teagan. Veronica and her boyfriend Laser Perseus later indulged in a tv date, courtesy of Teagan, who realized how uncomfortable she was making Moscow and D.C. Team. Teagan offered to show the fireteams the television programming which she had viewed to pass the time in Mexico. This small deed seemed to calm Veronica and the others down over their perspectives of Teagan, as they became too absorbed in the shows and commercials to voice any negative opinions of the assassin. When Jagdtanker and Teagan notified Veronica and the others about an urgent mission assignment in New Leningrad, Paladin and Racinrot volunteered. FriiSk, Curly Man, and Rvzx stayed with Veronica and Racinrot to provide the two company on their tv date. After the team returned from their mission, Riley challenged Veronica to a one vs one deathmatch in Modern Warfare 3. Veronica was surprised to discover that Riley was an equal player in terms of ability after the two spent an hour tying in games. Veronica decided to team up with Riley, and the two entered a public lobby together to destroy all the other players. Their skills enraged the guys the played against, who accused the girls of hacking. After Racinrot returned from his conversation with Teagan, he informed Veronica that he had learned more about the assassin and had developed a "deep connection" with Teagan. At that moment Teagan walked by and friendzoned Racinrot in front of D.C. and Moscow Team, turning Racinrot into a laughing stock for Paladin and Laser Perseus, and earning him the pity of Veronica and Riley. Veronica tried to cheer Racinrot up and offered him a chance to play against her in Modern Warfare 3, challenging him to see how long he could survive against her. Personality Veronica is cheerful, optimistic, and steadfast in her will. Loyal to general Jagdtanker and her lover Laser Perseus, Veronica will stop at nothing to ensure her contributions will aid her comrades in the war against the aliens. She is very sweet and sympathetic to other people's problems and will attempt to cheer them up. Vital statistics *Intellect: 8/10 *Agility: 8/10 *Speed: 9/10 *Strength: 6/10 *Armor: 7/10 *Marksmanship: 10/10 *Melee: 8/10 Average: 8.0 Quotes *"So you met some aliens, general?" *"So glad to see you sir, the recruits were getting on my nerves." *"Alright everyone, we fight until we're eliminated. And I intend to make sure Moscow gets the highest combat score." *"Alright guys, I get it. We didn't do so well." *"I probably scared them all real bad." *"This is Major Veronica Nikolayev of the 901st SS. I am in need of immediate evac! Sending coordinates now!" *"Likewise. Thanks for the pickup, lieutenant." *"I'm sorry this happened to you general." *"We will not break under these things. We will defend!" *"Down faster than quarter vodka!" *"My father and I used to hunt tiger-morphs in Russia. This thing is just a little bigger." *"Awaiting your orders, general." *"Major Veronica Nikolayev." *"General, we've deactivated the manual override! Doors should be free now!" *"Don't worry Laser, you need to recuperate. You are in no shape to be physically active." Trivia *Veronica's prior military experience in the Russian army included scout sniper training and time as an athlete for the Spetsnaz, as mentioned by her father, Alexei. *Veronica is a fan of civilian first-person shooters, which, by the time of the alien war, included 21st-century classics such as Battlefield and Call of Duty. *Veronica has mentioned that she and her father used to hunt tiger-morphs, which are genetically modified supercats. Appearances *Rise of the 901st SS- Dawn *Rise of the 901st SS- Maelstrom Category:Character Category:Rise Category:Protagonist